


Heart And Heal

by SmallSith



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Ivanling, M/M, Oneshot, TFW your OTP has next to no content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSith/pseuds/SmallSith
Summary: robin-goodfellow asked: ivanling prompt- the darkling is injured on campaign, ivan is the only one he'll let attend him





	Heart And Heal

Ivan dresses his wounds silently, giving his commander a steely gaze of disapproval. When at last the long gash on the Darkling’s side has knitted itself shut, and the last of the blood has been swabbed away, Ivan speaks. “Permission to speak freely, sire?”

The Darkling gives him an appraising glance from the corner of his eye as he buttons up his shirt. “Permission granted, Ivan. What seems to be the problem?”

Ivan’s mouth purses before he says “What you did today was reckless. With all due respect, sir, you could have been killed- and for what? Nothing that happened today was worth dying for, sir.”

One corner of the Darkling’s mouth curls up, almost imperceptibly. Ivan sees it, though, he knows the man in front of him too well not to. “That bullet was not meant for me,” he reminds the heartrender. “If I had not been reckless, you would be dead.”

The other man blinks impassively. “Your life is worth more than mine,” he says frankly. “You shouldn’t risk it for me.” The Darkling reaches out, his fingertips brushing Ivan’s cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing the dark circles under the heartrender’s eye.

“I disagree,” the Darkling murmurs, gently lifting Ivan’s chin. “You underestimate your own value,” he whispers against Ivan’s lips. The kiss is fleeting, but it is something both men would carry to their graves, if they had been so lucky as to be buried.


End file.
